sleuthnoirrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Frame-up
Frame-up is a Roleplay story that takes place in June of 1936. The thread originator is Heimlich VonVictor. Plot The story begins with Heimlich VonVictor, a former detective who was forced to retire as a result of an undisclosed incident at the insistence of his former partner, Eric Marvington. Heimlich had just finished writing his memoirs when he received a phone call from a man threatening to reveal the truth about his past unless he agreed to defend Sergei Kobetz, a Russian national accused of a double murder. Heimlich met with his old friend Vulkie who, partially out of loyalty and partially out of curiosity, agreed to pull information on Sergei Kobetz and help Heimlich get his license back. Vulkie went to Joseph Zeo, who provided her the information that she needed and got Heimlich's license reinstated. Joseph revealed that there were rumors suggesting the the NKVD was behind the murder. At that moment, someone threw a Molotov cocktail through the window in an attempt to kill Joseph and Vulkie. At the same time, Heimlich was questioning Sergei Kobetz. Kobetz admitted that at the time of the murder, he was having drinks with the victims in their apartment, blacked out, and woke up in his own apartment with a bloody knife in his hand. At Heimlich's request, Sergei gave him permission to search his apartment. When Heimlich arrived at the property locker, he was surprised to discover that after Marvington Associates folded, his former partner, Eric Marvington re-joined the police force. Eric berated Heimlich for his failings as a detective, but ultimately had to give in when he discovered that Joseph's efforts to get Heimlich's license reinstated had been successful. Later, Joseph headed to the police station, feeling that his involvement in the case was over, but couldn't stop thinking about it. On his way back, another attempt was made on his life, when a black Lincoln slammed into him and pushed him into the path of an oncoming truck. Joseph believed himself to be unhurt and continued to the station. There he found that Captain Barnes had transferred files vital to the Kobetz case to the prosecutor in an attempt to stonewall Joseph from investigating the case. He also found a note including a Rolex, referencing his accident, and suggesting he quit the Kobetz case. Joseph's injuries manifested and he collapsed on his desk. He was saved by Vulkie, who happened to visit him at his office and discovered his unconscious body. Despite the doctor's grim prognosis, Joseph came through his injuries recovered and more inspired to pursue the Kobetz case. At the arraignment, Judge Haliwell made several mistakes, suppressed all of Heimlich's evidence, denied bail, and threw Heimlich into jail. Despite Heimlich make a persuasive argument on the evidence not adding up, the judge silenced him with a contempt charge and decided to send Kobetz to Rikers Island. After receiving a note informing him that the judge was dirty and that Kobetz would be killed, Heimlich slipped the information to Vulkie, who broke Kobetz out of jail to protect him. Joseph, meanwhile, bailed Heimlich out of jail on his contempt charge and the four met at a safe house.